Chrome-plated automotive trim products are known in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,282,772 and 6,372,311. In each of the '772 and '311 Patents, a vehicle bodyside molding is described as being chrome-plated using a technique in which the substrate is processed through one or more liquid/metal baths in order to effect the chrome-plating. Unfortunately, the use of a plurality of such baths in order to effect chrome plating of a vehicle component is sometimes not desirable in that the baths tend to be messy and can result in cross-contamination in certain instances.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that there exists a need in the art for an improved technique for manufacturing chrome-plated vehicle trim products (i.e., trim products having a coating including at least some Cr in metallic, oxide, nitride, and/or carbide form). There also exists a need in the art for a corresponding product that may be made using such a process.